Weak with relief
by ebk21
Summary: Her beautiful blonde mane swept down her back and her eyes sparkled a bright blueish colour. No wonder all the other boys at school harass her, it didn't boost her ego she wasn't that type of pony. People are always trying to get off with her like: How about..., Swing around..., Slap dat ass..., Come to my house..., Come to my van...
1. Alone at a Pinkie Pie party

Chapter 1: Alone at a Pinkie Pie party

**Winters Pov:**

I was alone at the very first party I`ve ever been invited to and needed to piss

So I asked a random colt:

"Hay, are there any toilets anywhere?"

"Up stairs the stairs, 2 doors down and turn a left" Replied the colt.

"Thanks" I shouted over all the other ponies and music.

I trotted over to the toilet and heard hooves coming in my direction It was summer. The very mare I had loved since the first day of my life. Her mother was Fluttershy, so she inherited her mother's coat as hair. I don`t know her father because I never asked and she lived alone with her mother.

She collided with me and I flew back into the stall. I asked her why but she just ushered me to be quiet as I think she was hiding. We sat there for seven minutes. I had no idea why she was hiding, and I couldn't think straight because the couple two stalls down kept groaning and saying things like: ohhhhh..., You're a big boy..., You do it perfectly..., but she didn't seem to notice how confused I was. After seven minutes she peaked out the door and let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks" she said "I will explain everything". We walked through the corridor and she explained everything. She was hiding from the people she was playing seven minutes in heaven with, because she was picked to go with Staley the fucking douche bag of a pony.

I remember rumours about Staley. One was the last time he kissed a girl is that it stunk up here mouth so much she had to keep mouthwash in her mouth for five hours then she had to brush thoroughly for eight minutes.


	2. Another day at school

Chapter 2

Another day at school

After the incident last night I couldn't stop thinking about her. Was she really playing seven minutes in heaven? Was she really hiding? Did she have other intentions? Does she like me? Am I sure of this? No. As much as like her I just can't tell her. Then a voice came from across the school yard. "Hey Winter, c'mon over here, don't stand there like a dope"! the colt yelled. I turned around "Oh hi Chelly I'll be over in a sec".

I started walking over before I heard another voice. "Hey Leziboy" the voice sneered "or should I say Brainiac' it's so hard to choose".

I turned. Oh shit, one of Johninski's gang's. Let me explain. Johninski is the principal's nephew, so he never gets in trouble. He's also the most powerful pony in the school yard, he also has all these thugs which do his bidding. He controls pretty much everyone in the school. But for every dictatorship there's a resistance. We're the resistance, Chelly hates him because he sent a group of goons after him, Summer hates him because when he asked her out, she said no and he called her a bitch. Violina hates him for the same reason Chelly hates him

"Hey ya little bastard" said the thug "why don't I buy your parents a strap on"? That was it, they had drawn the line. Yes, my parents are lesbian's and yes I know what you're thinking, "How could they be your parents if they're gay?" Adoption.

Yes adoption. Where a kid is given to another family because he or she has no biological ancestor's or relatives left alive. Get the picture? I never knew my parents because they were murdered when I was young. But back to what was happening now. I was mad, very mad, extremely mad, this abuse had to stop. I walked over to the goon calmly, than stuck my hoof in his gut, spun him around, pulled him of the ground while I was putting him in a head lock. "You call my parent's lesbian's again and I'll make sure that you'll have to wear a strap on to hide your shame". I let him go and he scampered away, Johninski's other thugs followed.


	3. Hello My Name is Summer

_**Author`s note:**_

_**Hello everyone, thanks for the support and I thought I should mention that we have 2 people writing his fan-fiction.**_

_**Thanks to Ichiryu no Meiyo: Thanks, and also if I have enough reviews saying they want a "Lemon" scene I will make another fan fiction just for that when this is done**_

_**Thanks to bronydudeshadow: WE SHALL WRITE MORE OF THE FICTION WHEN WE CAN!**_

_**But thanks also I think you should apply for drama (Very dramatic)**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY**_

Chapter 3: Hi my name is Summer

Hello!

Well it was just another day at school, when another one of Johninski's gangs showed up to piss off Winter, again.

Really I hate Johninski's gut's, he's an absolute slut. One day he would have his arms around two pegasi, one day he could have his arms around to pony's, you know what I mean? There's always a rumour that he had a threesome with each different race then dumped them in the morning.

Anyway, back to whats happening now. I'm in class, and as usual the teacher has left the room to get something he left in the teachers lounge. Also, as usual the kids are commenting on my ass. Most of them are males, at least. And I'm getting pretty pissed off. I'm saving this ass for someone special but as I look over my shoulder and stare into the corner, I think he's the perfect one for me.


End file.
